zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zeldapedia
we definitely need a new featured article well, just like what i said previously, title says it.--Shade Link (talk) 01:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Poll small question, how often do we change that poll anyway? Or do we just change it after 3000 votes or something? Midna Rocks News Shouldn't we take down that "statment" OcarinaHero made? Most people aren't takeing it seriously, and it has no source to back it up. True. It should stay in the forum. Also, don't forget to sign your messages.(Darknut15 (talk) 22:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) Oh, right. Thanks. Anyway, I'm pretty new here, so correct me if I'm wrong, but you have to be an admin to edit the main page right? Any admin up for it?--Ninjasquirrel (talk) 03:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, the main page is only semi-protected, so any account older than four days can edit it. The idea of semi-protecting is to prevent IPs from editing a certain page and also discouraging people from creating accounts just to mess stuff up. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I can edit the main page, but not the news section (Probably just my noobishness). Anyway, I guess we agree to delete that one news piece. --Ninjasquirrel (talk) 03:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm the one that added it, actually. The reason you can't change it on the main page is because it's transcluded from a template, therefore the text isn't stored on the main page. I'll go change it. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 05:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight deffinately. if it doesnt attract any new contributors or vandals, then its alright. we will have one and thats the important part.'--C2' 13:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Umm... C2, Spotlighting a wiki is suppost to bring new contributors. Midna Rocks :hahah i missed typed. haha new contributors is a good thing, new vandalz is not.'-- C2' / 18:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Account I want an account, but I like the ads. -- 21:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured User Dear God im a featured user! Why didnt some one tell me. i feel so honored. What decided this is it done atomaticly or is it selected? Oni Link 20:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It's automatically who ever has the hightest editcount on the wikia(top 6 more or less.)'-- C2' / 20:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) well im last and your catching up on me rapidly cc so i might not bethere for long. Oni Link 20:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Funny AK, I actually DO have a real life, and all the problems it involves, not saying you don't, and isn't that burning yourself?'-- C2' / 20:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Wanted pages whats up with the wanted pages list? half the links on the page lead to real pages and as i was trying to delink Castle Town OoT today over half the pages on the wanted page list didnt even link to it. I checked the history on some pages to see if it just hadnt updated itself and some pages havnt been edited for months and never linked to Castle Town. Oni Link 20:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Locations